


All The Answers

by TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Background Relationships, Character Mention - Bazine, Character Mention - Leia, Character Mention - Poe, Do Bots Dream Of Electric Sex?, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Omega Rey, Pleasure Bots, Reylo - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, SwoloFic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Does anyone remember that movie AI: Artificial Intelligence? And the "pleasure bots"? What if the bots were designed for Omegas in heat? And what if something malfunctioned, requiring emergency maintenance, and the only person on duty is an Alpha?





	All The Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).



> Trish, this is in response to the prompt you posted - I hope I've served up some of what you were looking for...enjoy!

 

_Sun and rain and wind and sand_

_Somehow came together to make this world we're livin' on_

_Flesh and bone, I'm only human_

_.._

_And it took me a while to figure it all out_

_I had to go down some roads I should've never gone down_

_But you were all the answers_

_To every question I was askin'_

_.._

  _Oh I was made for you_

_For lovin' you baby_

_Oh, I was made for you_

_For lovin' you, lovin' you_

 

 

She should never have left it so long. It was bad enough she had had to resort to calling for a pleasure bot to get her through her heat. _Now_ , she would have to call for someone to come and _fix_ the damned bot. Rey didn’t know if she would die of mortification or from just plain pain.

Speaking of, a fresh wave ripped through her, making Rey foldover and clutch at herself. She had left it too long. Where, earlier, there had just been an overwhelming feeling of heat and need that sent slick pulsing out of her, this was now the tortured cry of a body denied. Rey whimpered, biting on her lips hard enough to break skin. She had no choice, she was going to have to call for help, or she would never get through this.

One heard horror stories of Omegas who attempted to go through their heats alone and being found comatose, dehydrated and emaciated as their bodies had burned through whatever resources they housed, having had no succour. She didn’t want to end up like that. That was why she had finally given in and called in her request for a Mechabot. Although it was socially acceptable for Omegas to use the pleasure bots during heats, Rey had always shied away from that practice, not able to reconcile AI with such an intimate act.

Of course, that was before the alpha who normally partnered her had had to ship out, his contract shifting from planetary to ship duty. It didn’t help that this was something Poe had been after for months, his spacer soul never content unless it felt durasteel beneath his soles. She had waved him goodbye and then vacillated as she had counted down the days to her next heat. Calling into the Omega Resource Center at the last possible minute, she had been assigned the only available bot. M.A.T.T. was humanoid, but just barely. Maz had been apologetic when she had told Rey that while he could certainly get her through the heat, M.A.T.T. wouldn’t have been her recommendation for the first go-around with an AI mechatron bot. Rey had assured her that it was fine, after all, she had barely given the ORC the 24hr minimum to arrange something for her. She would see this out and then see if it was something she even wanted to consider again. There was time enough for that later.

For now though, for now, Rey needed help desperately. M.A.T.T. had arrived at her doorstep a few hours prior, and though the voice function was decidedly mechanical, the plastaskin that stretched over its metal exoskeleton did have muscular moulding built in, in a simulacrum of a real, live human male. She hadn’t been quite sure if any human male would really have had a penis of such… impressive proportions -  it was probably the outcome of an over-enthusiastic bot designer with a fetish. Not that it was of the slightest use to her, though. Without knowing how to proceed with a bot, but assuming it would not be too different than with a man, Rey had tried touching M.A.T.T., running her hand over its length, trying to imagine it inside her. She was not prepared for the bot to jerk and then fold over in a slump, its arms hanging loosely next to its knees where it sat on the edge of her bed. Worrying that she had managed to somehow break the bot, Rey wrenched at the panel on its back, trying to open it to get to a reset button. Only to find that the panel had an access lock that required biometric access. It was hardcoded to someone’s palmprint. And that someone wasn’t her. There was no way for her to get M.A.T.T. back up on her own. And she had been loathing the idea of having to call it in.

As her insides roiled and pain tore at her gut, Rey clenched her teeth and tried to look for her comm unit, squinting through the tears that came unbidden. Making the call, gasping out her request for either a backup unit or a technician, whichever was faster, Rey collapsed in a chair near the entryway, knowing she wouldn’t be able to drag herself over as time passed. If she got through this, she would never procrastinate again, she tried to tell herself. No point in false modesty if it put you in the hospital!

An eternity passed before there was a chime at the entry. By then, Rey was more than delirious, burning up, slick running down her thighs as her body continued to prepare itself for what was not coming. She managed to lever herself up, and lurched to the access panel, her palm skidding off of it. It was enough to key the portal open though, and Rey was hit by the scent of pines, of sunshine and tumbling water, of musk. Her mouth opened on a gasp as she drew the scent in. Her tortured senses could barely make out that there was someone looming in the entry, stepping through, before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed whispering, “Alpha!”

 

**

 

Ben Solo had been on his way home when he got the call routed from the ORC. Before he could ask why he was being paged, Maz’s voice had come over the unit, “Ben! It's the M.A.T.T. unit, it's glitching and I need to get it back online ASAP. You're the only who can do this.”

“Dammit, Maz - I thought we agreed you weren't going to use that unit again! It's outlived its purpose and that was limited enough to start with!”

“Be that as it may, young man, this is an emergency and I need you to fix it. Not give me lip.”

Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could never argue with Maz; the woman could out-talk a politician. Had done so, in fact, on many occasions as she ran her charter for the Omega Resource Center. Originally partnered with Ben's mother, who has revolutionized AI applications, her association had transferred to Ben upon Leia's demise. Now, like it or leave it, he was Maz's bot design contractor. Him, an Alpha, working for the ORC. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, the thought that Omegas used AI bots to… pleasure themselves, or that they used _his_ bots to do the deed. At least Maz didn't push him into actually interacting with one of her Omega clients.

“Ok, Maz - I'm turning around now. I'll swing by the center and take a look at M.A.T.T., but I warn you, I have a dinner reservation to keep. And if I'm late, I'm pointing Bazine at you.”

“Solo, the belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. And don't come to the center. I'm sending you coords.” Maz intoned cryptically before disconnecting. Barely a second later, his comm unit pinged with incoming coordinates that he automatically routed to his speeder AI to plot the most direct route.

Which was how he found himself outside a block of residences, routing to the farthest one on the top floor, and hitting the call access. As the portal scissored open he drew a sharp breath, buffeted by a warm, spicy scent, one that curled and tugged at his gut. Omega! What the hell was Maz playing at?!

Ben did not get a chance to say anything, though, as the woman in the entryway wilted in a dead faint. He thought he heard her say 'Alpha’ in a thin voice before he was hastily pocketing his comm unit and jumping forward to catch her. Gathering her slight form in his arms, Ben strode through the residence looking for a place to put her down. He was trying not to breathe too hard, but he could still feel her scent winding around him, calling a response he was trying to ignore. Straight ahead, the doors to the bedroom were wide open and he could see M.A.T.T. sitting, slumped, on the corner of the bed. Cursing furiously at Maz, he gently laid his burden down, before turning to take a look at the bot. Before he could take a step, a slim hand curled around his wrist, bringing him to a halt.

“Alpha, please…”

Ben froze at the sound of her voice, the blatant need in it grabbing him by the throat. He had always tried not to be a slave to his designation, unlike some people. However, he could feel himself rousing at the sound, and scents, of the young woman laid out on the bed. Ben looked over his shoulder, slowly, not certain what he would see. He didn't expect to see her with her eyes closed and head arched back, the hand not holding him fisted in the sheets next to her. Another broken murmur fell from her lips as she thrashed, her hips rising in a futile search. He didn't need to be an expert to know that the Omega was deep into her heat, and her body was seeking the Alpha it had sensed.

His was no better, the sight of his Omega desperate for him leaving him no choice but to sink to his knees next to her and soothe a hand over her brow. _His_ Omega? Where had that come from?! Even as that thought surfaced, Ben nosed at her neck, seeking the scent gland he knew would be throbbing for him. He licked a stripe up the side of her neck, the taste of her exploring across his tongue, a bouquet of spice and sweetness that was like a drug. He would never be able to get enough of her! As Ben scented her she moaned, a deep guttural sound that had him painfully hard in a blink. He wanted nothing more than to sink into her, taking her as he knew she needed, knotting her as he bit into her mating gland, making her his.

Wait, what?

Ben shook his head, feeling like he was trying to awaken from a drunken stupor. What was he doing? He couldn't assault a poor woman who would know no better, and _he_ had a girlfriend! Well, an arrangement. But still! He rose shakily to his feet, breathing hard as he tried to wrestle himself under control. Almost as though she sensed the rejection, the young woman turned with a cry, gripping her midriff and curling into a fetal position.

Ben could see the tremors wracking through her, even as a groan was forced from his lips. He could see her pain, scent her fear, and under it all, the ambrosia of her arousal. He couldn't, couldn't leave her. She was in pain, in heat and she needed him. His omega needed him, and he had to take care of her. He didn't care why he was so sure she belonged to him. Only that she did. And in that moment, she was all that mattered.

Quickly toeing his shoes off, Ben climbed onto the bed, stretching out next to her as he gathered her in his arms. Pressing her face into his neck, he rubbed his gland against her lips, knowing that she needed to taste him. That was the fastest way for her to absorb his pheromones. He was the drug to soothe her pain, just as she was his. As she mouthed at his neck, as driven by her biology as he was by his, Ben ignored his own state of extreme arousal to pull at her clothes. He knew she needed to be filled, but he still retained enough sanity to know not to blindly rut into her. As his fingers slipped between her thighs, the copious slick lubricating them better than any lube ever could, she moaned into his neck. “Oh, Alpha, please… need you…”

“I've got you, Omega… I've got you… Shhh… let your Alpha take care of you…” the words tumbled from his lips, a promise, a meaningless blabbering, as he sank his fingers into a woman whose name he didn't even know. It was apparently the right thing to do, as she keened and arched over his arm, her hands clawing at his chest for purchase. He could feel her core clenching around his fingers, tightening to a point of painful stricture in that moment of penetration. As her grip eased, Ben began to pump his fingers, scissoring and then curling them in a continuous pattern that evoked cries of pleasure from her. Unable to deny himself, Ben bent his head to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. He had never had a more artless nor perfect kiss, her tongue tangling with his, her teeth biting his lips as he supped on hers. When he felt the ripple in her channel, Ben ripped from her mouth to suck on her neck instead. “Come for me, Omega, come for me, baby!” he hoarsely demanded her surrender. And as he raked his teeth over her gland, she gave it to him, her orgasm ripping through her, leaving his fingers numb.

 

**

 

Rey slowly floated back into her body, feeling languid, sated, cared for. There was still the heaviness in her womb that spoke of embers temporarily banked, but the acidic burn and roil from before was absent. Instead, she felt sure she was in a mountain meadow somewhere; she could just smell the green sharpness of the pine, the white water, the amber musk in the air. She drew a lungful of the delightful scents and let her eyes drift open. Funnily, she was back in her own unit, on her bed. Feeling an unusual warmth along her side, Rey turned her head and looked into the prettiest set of eyes she had ever seen - the liquid amber of fine whiskey, slightly hooded and fringed with soot-black eyelashes. She took in the equally dark fronds of hair falling across a pale brow, before drifting down the Grecian nose to a pair of plump lips so apple red they had to be artificial. Recalling her emergency request, Rey found herself glad that the replacement she had been sent was so aesthetically pleasing. That would certainly make the whole process more palatable, and it did appear to have gotten off to a good start if the heaviness in her limbs was any indication. Even Poe had never managed to relax and… satisfy her as much, the slightly acrid base note to his scent always managing to grate on her. This bot though, oh they had certainly done a good job with it… it smelled divine! Rey couldn't help smiling at the thought that she may like a pleasure bot over a human partner. She couldn't help the impulse that had her stroking a hand down the face that hovered above her, watching as it turned to nuzzle into her palm.

“Mmm, you're very realistic for a bot.” She stretched against it, her body pressing up against an impressive set of muscles and a far more interesting weight against her hip. This one must have been modelled on similar lines as M.A.T.T., she thought as her eyes slipped shut again.

Only to pop open when a sinfully deep voice answered, “I'm not a bot, Omega. Not even close.”

She stared wide-eyed at the man pressed up against her, only then recognizing his scent as the one that had wound through her an eternity ago, in the throes of her heat. Alpha. She had an unknown Alpha in her bed, one who had apparently… done things to her. And yet, she felt no alarm. Only an odd sense of safety, of… of completeness. Oh. And arousal. For the embers were stirring, the scent and feel of her Alpha waking her body from its repose. _Her_ Alpha? What a ridiculous thought! Even as she moved to dismiss it, she felt the weight of it settle in her hindbrain, as a part of her unerringly recognised the missing piece to her puzzle. Her body knew that this Alpha, whoever he was, was the one genetically coded, _born_ , just for her. She had heard of coded pairings, Alpha-Omega couples linked at the level of their very DNA. Those were a rare occurrence, however! Evidently, not so rare, chirped a thought in her head as she watched him watch her, the same sense of awareness creeping across his face.

“Who are you?” Rey breathed. She had nothing to fear from him, he couldn't hurt her, she knew that.

His lips stretched into a rueful smile as he replied, “Ben, I'm Ben. Maz sent me to fix M.A.T.T.”

Rey's eyes tracked to the nonfunctional bot still perched on the far end of the bed, before snapping back to the man holding her. The original, she just realized. Seeing her eyes widen in recognition, he nodded before grimacing. “Yes, I am the unfortunate they used to model him… it.”

Oh. In which case… Rey couldn't help looking down between them, all her awareness zeroing in around the feeling of his hot, hard length pressed against her side. She felt it twitch as though in response. Looking back up she saw that Ben's pupils were blown wide, the black centers crowding out the amber brown, his gaze at once hungry as well as apprehensive.

“Omega…” he started before stopping himself with a shake of his head “What is your name?”

Rey bit her lip as she realized the absurdity of their situation, a small kernel of humour still alive in the middle of the awakening hunger. She smiled as she answered him, “My name is Rey… Alpha.”

As though hearing her call him that — acknowledging him  — was all that he needed for the tethers of control to slip, Ben let out a groan and bucked against her. Rey twisted so that she was facing him, and slipped a leg over his hip, opening herself to feel his weight against her center. He gasped at her move, clutching her before rolling them over so he lay in the juncture of her thighs.

“Rey, _Omega_...are you sure?” his voice was tight with tension, he was still holding on.

Silly Alpha.

She slipped a hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair, “Let go, Alpha… I am sure. I need you, Ben!” Pulling his head back so that his neck was bared to her, Rey leaned up and nipped at his throat, grazing, but not quite biting his gland. She lapped at it instead, like a cat after milk. With every lick, Ben's control slipped until, with a growl, he levered himself up, coming to his knees.

Reaching down, he pulled her sleep shirt up and peeled it off her - not expecting company, she hadn't bothered with what she was wearing. Which was probably a good thing as Ben all but ripped his own shirt off, a few buttons actually popping and pinging off the floor. Panting as though he had just run a marathon, Ben ran his hands over her. Reverently, possessively. His eyes were glittering, his jaw tight as he took in the sight of Rey laying in front of him, bare except for thin cotton panties.

With a dangerous smirk, Ben twisted his fingers and ripped those right off her. Where she would normally have felt self-conscious, the hunger in Ben's gaze made her feel powerful, beautiful, sexy even. She stretched languidly, the movements in contrast to the hammering of her pulse, and the tightening coil in her belly. She watched Ben's eyes track her movements, like filings to magnet, his hands caressing in their wake.

Rey arched into his hands, filling them as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs strumming her nipples. She dragged a harsh breath in before arresting his hands, making him look up. Her own eyes were as blown as his were, she was sure. She didn't want play, she needed action. She needed him. Now.

Rey jerked her chin towards him, eyes flicking to his pants. Understanding her unspoken demand, Ben divested himself of his remaining clothes before taking himself in his hand, as he kneeled over her. At the sight of his fist pumping his cock - the very one she had been convinced was an exaggeration - Rey moaned and stretched a hand out to him, fingers spasming opened and closed in a greedy gesture. Ben bent down and captured a finger, drawing it in his mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with an obscene pop.

He ran his hand up her leg, gripping her hip to slant her up onto his thighs as he brought her closer to him. He let go of himself to drag his fingers up through her drenched folds. The slick had been pouring out of her as she recognised her own arousal, and he made good use of it, spreading it all over her, painting her thighs, rubbing his thumb over her, flicking her clit.

Rey clawed at Ben with an inarticulate cry, pulling him towards her at the same time as her legs wrapped around his hips. Digging her heels into the small of his back she drew him inexorably closer to where she needed him, if he ever stopped playing. She canted her hips, dragging her slick center over the underside of his cock as it curved over her, before reaching down to wrap her hand around the top of it. She could easily have fitted both hands, fisted one over the other, and still have room to spare - the thought of Ben pushing that into her, knotting her, was enough to start setting her nerve-ends on fire. She called for him, her voice rasping with her need, “Ben, please… I need you… knot me, Alpha...I can't…”

Rey broke off as he drove into her, finally, finally! As he sheathed his thick length in her hot core, Ben's head fell back on a groan so deep she could feel the rumble running down his torso and into her. She had never been so full, never felt so complete, in her life. Nothing that had happened before could compare to having her Alpha rooted inside her, throbbing in time to her own heartbeat. Until he started to move, in soft thrusts that helped her accommodate to his width, the tip of his head hitting her cervix. As he slid home easier with each pass, Ben raised her hips and picked up his pace, pistoning in and out of her with a display of impressive core strength. Everything about him was impressive, the thought purred through Rey as she shook and shuddered under the pounding she was getting. She could feel her orgasm building and then crashing over her in relentless waves as she screamed. And still Ben kept up his pace, thrusting into her, rubbing at her clit with two fingers as he held himself up over her with one hand. His mouth hung open wetly, his hair falling wildly around his face and swinging with the force of his movements.

“Again… I need you to come again!” He gritted. The Alpha command coating his words left her no choice but to do his bidding, her body throwing over another peak, a higher one than the last if that was at all possible.

As she started to come down, gasping, she finally felt Ben swelling at her entrance, his knot expanding impossibly as his own orgasm approached. This. This was what her body had been built to take, her biology designed for him as much as his was for her. And so Rey did, taking him deep and tight, as Ben pulsed and jerked, hot streams coating her channel as he came, hard.

 

**

 

Ben had had sex before, of course he had. However, what had just transpired between him and Rey transcended anything he had experienced before. For one, he had never knotted before - that was reserved only for DNA coded Alpha-Omega pairings. This ensured that Omegas who did see their heats out with Alphas did not end up paired with the wrong person. Another physiological indication that he and Rey were, biologically at least, made for each other. Raising his head from where it had been buried against her neck, his lips instinctively nuzzling her gland as they lay knotted together, he looked down at the woman who had just tilted his world on its axis.

Rey's hazel eyes were fixed on his, mapping his features just as he did her's. A smattering of freckles blew across her pert nose, and her pink lips stretched in a small smile, showing a flash of even teeth. With her caramel waves spread across the pillow under her head, she looked… perfect. Before he realized it, Ben found himself bending to kiss her softly, on her forehead, on the tip of her nose, before feathering over her lips.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at where they are still joined, firmly so, and gave her a rueful smile. “I don't really know how long we need to stay this way… I've never knotted before.” He couldn't help the stain of red the spread across his face.

Rey chuckled and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, “I'm glad this is the first time. I've never been knotted either. You _could_ say we just lost our virginity.” She smiled softly and smoothed her fingers down his earlobe, to stroke lightly against the gland under his jaw, before grinning and cutting her eyes to the immobile bot that had managed to stay perched on the edge of the bed through everything. “I'm really glad I didn't have to use M.A.T.T., I was NOT looking forward to that!”

Ben snorted, before gathering her against him and rolling over so that she was lying on top of him. “M.A.T.T. was never supposed to have been sent out! It was not built for… Omega use...” he coughed, still embarrassed by the thought.

Rey blinked down at him. “It wasn't? Then why… ? Maz did say it wasn't her first choice, I just thought it was an older model or something...I mean it has the, er, equipment.”

Ben couldn't help flushing again, as he connected the dots. “I think we were set up by Maz. And can we please not talk about M.A.T.T.’s equipment?” he asked her in a pained voice.

He must have been projecting his embarrassment, for Rey nudged his nose with hers. “I thought you said it had something to do with you? Is everything ok?”

He bit his lip before blurting, unable to deny his Omega's concern, “I… lost a bet to Maz. She...calls it ‘Modelled After The Twerp’,” he couldn't meet her eyes at that admission. “It was supposed to be a model to see how AI algorithms interfaced with mechatron.”

“I see,” he could hear a laugh bubbling in her voice, “I think I need to hear that story!”

He glanced up at her expression of suppressed amusement. And more.

“Someday,” he promised.

Sobering, Rey held his eyes before glancing down at the top of his left shoulder. At his mating gland. She didn't need to speak for the weight of her thoughts to settle on him like a warm blanket.

Ben brought his hand up to cup her face, stroking a thumb over her cheek. “Rey, we have all the time in the world. Once we get through this heat, I want to get to know you. Properly. And I want the chance to experience everything with you. Is that ok?” he asked her softly.

Rey looked at him for a long moment without speaking, before leaning down to press a kiss to his chest. She laid her head down on him, and burrowed close, whispering, “Yes, Alpha.”

Intense satisfaction washed over him at her agreement. They did have all the time in the world. Holding each other, Ben and Rey slipped slowly into a sated slumber.

And as they slept, they remained oblivious to the furious chirping of a forgotten comm unit, muted by a pair of discarded pants.

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for her help with beta reading and constantly cheering me on! You are a rockstar!
> 
> Title and song lyrics from ["I Was Made For You"](https://www.amazon.com/I-Was-Made-For-You/dp/B000THDWVI) by Chris Cagle


End file.
